Naruto Characters at a Bar
by animechik16
Summary: This is my rant/opinion of the Naruto characters and what they would do at a bar. Please enjoy. If do not like it. Do not read it.


Naruto People at a bar.

Disclaimer: I don't own orange so it's known I don't own naruto or any character.

Tips and advice about this character.

Aiko, my character is really helpful and honest. Sometimes I'm a Tomboy, really girly, or just normal. I can be random sometimes. I really like Shika and Naruto for weird reason Sasuke. I have had drinks before but not too much so I'm safe. I love to have fun with people. I really want to help this village hook up with someone they love. I am a major anime fan especially for Naruto. I do love yaoi but I can't promise anything. Sorry. Please ask for anything and give some advice about writing. I like to draw but I kind of suck. Please forgive me for any hating too much on your favorite character but this is just one my ranting chapters. I love every character except the really sucky people but I won't name anyone. In this fanfic, Naruto people will be going with me to my mom's recently made club in Konoha. I invited some sand, star (my village), and maybe some other people. I hope you love this story as much I do. Please read my other stories. I just come up with random plots so don't expect them to be perfect. I basically forced everyone to come. I hope you like. No dead guys will be there. In other words, I won't do a lot of Akatsuki. Sorry. Well I hope you like what I write. I look like Deidara's bangs with Sakura's hair length and Hinata's straightness. I'm a bit taller than Hinata but same as Sasuke. I am very thin. I have Naruto's skin color just a little lighter. I have a really dark brown hair. I am older than Hinata but very close to Shikamaru. My real birthday is the same Neji's, I'm serious. XD. I live near Naruto. I train privately with Kakashi.

I might add my bro or a sis in here so just be prepared in the next chapter!

Sasuke, what a pr*ck. This guy had no manners what so ever to any women. He only speaks when spoken to or he just "hn". It p*sses me of when he just waves every girl away. Sure they can get annoying but he could at least show a little pity for them. I swear, this guy doesn't have a nice bone in his body. Sure he's hot, smart, skillful, and a h*ll of a b*d*ss. But that doesn't mean he'd be kind. Nope, this guy needs a personality check up. I am so taking things into my own hands.

Naruto, the number one knucklehead ninja, well he's sweet, nice, cute, and sensitive. But he's too Girly, he needs to man up. He needs to learn how to be smooth, cool, and calm for longer period of time. Like at a bar, he can get tips from Sasuke about being slick and maybe finally pick up Sakura.

Sakura, the hot head, pink hair, short-temper, and most muscle. She HAS to chill. She needs a break from work, training, and studying. I mean she works 24/7. I like to read to but not that much. I'll buy her a drink as soon as she sits. Maybe hook her up with someone who won't leave her and knock her out.

Sai your basically the extra Sasuke but with less self-conscience. I think that's the word. Whatever I'm trying to say is to learn people's comfort zone. Which means less d*ck jokes unless your against a burglar, pr*ck, or exceptionally Sasuke sometimes just make sure Sakura isn't around. Try to gain a nice personality while your reading social skill books. To impress woman, usually you should just compliment them, offer them a dance and drink, or tell them some cool knowledge you might just make sure it's not porn-related. Keep up the art. And I have no idea what you would do drunk so this should be fun.

Hinata, the speechless one, it's always the quiet ones you got to watch for. She might do something weird as soon as she gets tipsy. Yay, I'm down getting her some beer. I wonder if she'll survive this time on telling Naruto how she feels. She needs to stop freaking out all the time and get some confidence.

Kiba, woof, he's too confident. He's smarter than Naruto but not as cool as Neji (A/N second coolest in my popularity book ;) ). He needs to mark his territory now. Either Hinata or Ino, he doesn't really have a chance with anyone else. Akamaru needs to get a b*tch. They both got to hook up while their hot.

Shino, creepy bug guy, is very smart but he needs to work on being more approachable. Which means he needs to wear less winter outfits and start showing his face. It's kind of creepy when you don't know who's next to you.

Lee, youth is not green. He seriously needs to calm the h*ll down. You don't need to jump every five minutes. Yes I know you are in the "spring of youth". To me that just means find a girl and bang her till your old. Green is an okay color to wear but casual clothes need to be able to detach, meaning wear some separate pants man! You might also want to change hair and spike it up. Also when you are near the bar, I told the bartender to only serve you water or fruit juices. I am not going to let you tear down Konoha's first club.

Neji, the girl-haired one, I don't mind your long hair but you seriously need to be more talkative. I mean Tenten isn't going to date a mime who speaks of fate. Your really hot and all I really need ya to do for me tomorrow night is to have real fun.

Tenten put down the kunai. Your looks are fine but you need to get a man. Preferably someone close. Put down the shuriken. No I'm not going to make ya wear a dress but please wear something else than your training outfit.

Ino, shut your mouth for 1 minute and let me say something. Don't squeal, shriek, or scream. You might actually be able to find a decent guy, just don't go head over heels for the first hot, cute, or SMEXY guy you see. Take your time to find the right guy. And also don't hog the buffet.

Chouji same as Ino, don't hog the food. Just enjoy the night and ask someone to a dance. You are a nice guy so have fun out there.

Shikamaru, Don't worry there are a couple of rooms that are quiet so the pounding music won't affect you. But be warned that there are seductive females in that room. Just saying. You don't have to dance but please at least have fun and hang out with the gang more often than sleep.

Temari, you are my favorite person EVER. Your super cool, and the ultimate female role-model. I will keep training until I can be worthy enough to soar with you and earn your acknowledgment. I'm totally rooting for you in the bar. Hope you get a guy. Pfft you don't need luck you got enough confidence to cover it. Just look after your brothers while your there please.

Gaara, the hot redhead, you need a break from all that paperwork huh. Poor Kazekage, why don't you take -whisper- for a dance. Have fun at the club.

Kankuro, the man with strings, don't play too many girls. That's all I really got to say, I mean you are quite a catch but just one girl at a time please.

Bee, the rapper, keep you bass on the down low

and your lyrics are a no show.

Keep with the flow

And don't drink more than 10 yo!

Lol I always wanted try that. I don't think I did too good but you comment about that. Anyway next person.

Tsunade, the drinker, you are not allowed near the bar for more than 20 minutes. Unless Shizune is with you. And wear something that'll cover you cleavage please.


End file.
